


Just him

by cutmyluv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Some Humor, Spideypool Day, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutmyluv/pseuds/cutmyluv
Summary: Thanks to a school activity, Wade confesses his love to Peter.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Just him

Wade could have hated his school for the people there, but also, grateful that he met the most important people in his life.

And that, of course, includes Peter.

If it wasn't for the stupid dynamic they made one day at Christmas times, I'd be sure he wouldn't be celebrating their 4th anniversary of being married to the chestnut tree right now.

He remembered that day perfectly, he might feel a little embarrassed, but in the end he smiled at having had courage.

✴

  
The teacher ordered them to write a letter for a partner, or it could be romantic as much as it was friendly. The dynamic was that the student who wanted to come to the front of the room to read it and everyone would guess who he wrote it to, so that the recipient would give it to the corresponding person.

A dynamic that hardly pleased anyone, they were sure that most wouldn't participate, but as a last moment and getting carried away by their feelings, surely they would. All this activity because the teacher thought it was a good occasion for the Christmas season, excusing hemselves that they would bring out the value of love.

Wade complained a lot because he couldn't express himself very well, all he knew how to say was his stupid jokes and occasionally flirting with someone (even if he wasn't even serious).

All day he spent all day thinking about who, gave up easy and decided to write to Colossus. Which, when he told him that, just laughed and told him to think better.

Until a ray of light in the midst of darkness became present.

His cell phone started ringing, implying he was being called. The name " _Petey_ _:) <3_" was on the screen and in the background a funny photo of the chestnut tree.

"What's up, Pete?"

"Hello, Wade. How are you?"

They stayed talking about two minutes about school, homework and some final projects. Wade walked all over his house with his cell phone in his hand, regardless of whether his mom looked at him with a face of confusion.

The truth is, Peter liked him for a long time, and he was grateful that he could have had a good friendship, even if deep inside him he wanted something else. He wasn't sure if the chestnut tree felt the same, a part of it thought so because of the way he sometimes looked at it. When he found out, he winked at him and Peter turned somewhere else with a smile, wanting to hide it with the palm of his hand.

Arriving at the courtyard, he sat on a wooden bench and stared at the grass.

"Well, do you already have someone to write the letter to?" The chestnut man's voice was heard a little shy.

Wade shrugged.

"Nah, I thought of Colossus, but he said no the bastard. And you?" He put his fingers on his trousers, pulling certain parts of the fabric.

"I have someone in mind, but I'm not going to stop by to read it, you know I hate those things going forward from the group"

They both let out a laugh.

"May I know who this is?"

Peter kept quiet, listened to his breathing, thought maybe he said something wrong, but he didn't. The chestnut man sighed.

"It's a secret, big fool. Remember that the teacher said we don't have to say for who is"

Wade growled, Peter let out a giggle and they kept talking. Making Wade sometimes smile unconsciously when he heard each other's voice.

Spending two hours of talk and hanging up, Wade decided to re-enter the house. He went up to his room to sit in his swivel chair that was at the desk. He went about five laps trying to think about who, on the sixth lap, stopped. Peter's image and peaceful gaze were present in his mind. So without hesitation, he took a sheet and started writing.

✴

The day had come, all the students were sitting waiting for the teacher to give the indication. About five admitted that they wrote nothing, causing the teacher to scold them but then let it go. 

Wade felt anxious in a good way, maybe it was the weirdest way to propose to someone, but the truth isn't that he had a better idea. 

Before entering school Colossus stopped him at the entrance and told him that if he wrote about him, please delete it because he didn't want to spend tremendous embarrassment in front of everyone, as he always wrote obscenities. But Wade shook a smile that it wasn't for him, leaving the other one baffled. 

"Come on, Wade, who did you write to?" Domino looked at him funny.

"No one," He turned with her to the back, pulled out his tongue, to which she also returned and let out a laugh.

After several students passed, the teacher asked who wanted to follow. Wade raised his arm quickly, moved his hand and almost got up from the seat. The teacher, seeing the boy's insistence, let him through.

Wade positioned himself in front without looking at the others, pulled the striped blade out of the back pocket of his trousers, carefully unwrapped it. He cleared his throat, but before saying anything, he looked forward, finding that Peter was watching him attentively and barely a remarkable smile. 

He turned his gaze to the others.

"This letter is going to be very gay, so if there's any homophobics here, you can suck my dick" Some laughed at that, turned to the teacher who had denied with her head and rolled her eyes "I'm sorry for my language. Now, if I may, I continue" 

Having already had his eyes on the letter and having begun to read, a smile peeked through his lips.

  
_“I never had to fall so hard, but I did and it's the truth. That's what keeps me **holding** , because it hurts like hell to let go._

_Do you know how it feels when you look at the sun? The way he blinds you, and you can't see anything else?_

_Like **him.**_

_He makes me feel happy when the sky is gray, it's the light of my whole day._   
_I can't deny that the meaning of my happiness is his name._   
_His voice is like the sound of my life._   
_His existence has become my undoing but I couldn't live without him, because nothing makes me **sadder** and happier than him._

_I feel like no one understands me and I have to hide my feelings, but I know I could tell him everything because he'd mind._   
_I want to hug him, feel my **world** in my arms._

_I admire his crystalline eyes, his wrinkled pink lips._   
_His slow pronunciation and dragging the words._   
_The way his face falls when no one is amused by his jokes, but we laugh however he wants, because no one wants to see his frown on his **pretty** face. _   
_His bad jokes._

_I love seeing his dimples because it means he smiles._   
_I love his looks of concern and how he treats others._   
_His winter looks, his rare photographs._   
_His hair falling on his face, his lovely smile._   
_Very simple, but it's **perfect** for me._

_If I could travel all over the world to see his smile, to hug him, to be there when he's down, because I honestly hate to see him sad._   
_People like him make life of value, it's the example of a good person. **Wonderful** , kind, beautiful, generous, decent, loving, respectful and safe. _ _Just a marvel of a person. I've never met anyone like that before in my life._

_It's just him._

_He's who he is, and if you don't like him, it sucks for you. But he'll never speak ill of you, he'll never attack you, he'd never dislike you or belittle you._   
_Or even if you're just horrible, he'll find a way to be **kind** and respectful, even if you don't want to earn it._

_He's basically everything he aspired to be, everything I'd like the world to be._   
_Everything that is in this person on the outside, which is as impressive as inside._   
_It's so easy to love him that it scares me, because I **love** him like I've never loved anyone._

_He has the power to make everyone feel better in his life._   
_The power to make you laugh for no reason._

_I love the way his soul **shines**.”_

He took his gaze off, looked at his companions and everyone had a face of astonishment, even if some of his friends looked at him with mockery because they knew who he was dealing with.

"Guys, do you have any idea who it is for?" The teacher pulled them out of their trance, as it wasn't common for someone like Wade to express themselves so cutely.

Everyone started dropping names from several classmates or acquaintances, Wade frowning when he saw no one guessing. He stood for a few more seconds, until Domino screamed with a smile.

"It's Peter!"

Wade for the first time felt his face warm up. Everyone started making sounds of agreeing, the teacher asked him if it was true, to which he nodded. Whistles and a few applause were heard because as they had done a good job in guessing.

He sighed to relax, went with the chestnut tree, he had frozen instead, feeling his heart tying hard. When he saw Wade approaching, Ned had to hit him in the back of the head to react, which happened.

"Here, it's for you" The tallest left the letter on his desk, the chestnut man had his cheeks pink.

"T-thank you"

They looked at each other for a moment and smiled. Wade went to his place with an ear-to-ear smile.

"Dude, you have to do it now," Ned moved it back and forth.

"No, Ned, we agreed it would be after school" He still had a silly smile, so to hide it, he put his hands on his face.

✴

Wade was on his way out of school walking quietly, he heard hasty footsteps behind him, so he turned around.

He found that Peter was following him along with a white sheet in his hands, the students kept walking in heaps, so he had to go to him. Already being together, Wade told him to put the better aside so no one would push them.

By doing it and being glued to lockers, Peter decided to talk. He spread the blade he wore with a shy smile.

"It's for you, it's obvious to who I wrote to"

Wade contained a cry of emotion. He looked at him smiling as he got an idea.

"Would you like to go out with me?"  
They both let him go at the same time, causing them to laugh.

"Yes, Petey, with you anywhere"

Peter looked at him with a smile, hugged him by the shoulders and Wade by the waist. Feeling like they were finally complete along with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> The letter Wade wrote for Peter it's an audio that I found in Youtube, but right now I don't know who is the person that put it there. When I know it, I will give the credits 👍


End file.
